Twisted
by Sin Clairs the Princess
Summary: Charlie Sinclair has everything she wants: a wonderful, supportive husband, financial security, and a loving family. But behind closed doors, her husband, Reno, is not all he's cut out to be. Secretly, Charlie and her children are abused frequently by him. Soon, Charlie becomes tired of living a life of fear and worry for her family. But can she escape that easily? Reno/Rude x OC


(A/N: Hi, everybody! It's been a long time since I've published or even worked on any other stories, so I'm a bit rusty. I did my best on this chapter, and I don't think I'll post more until I get enough feedback, so please please R&R and give me some opinions! Thanks!]

DISCLAIMER: I own none of the characters or concepts that connect to Final Fantasy VII, and they all rightfully belong to beautiful Square Enix.

My name is Charlie. Charlie Sinclair. Before I say anything else, I want to say I love my life. I have a supportive husband and ten children (seven boys and three girls), six of which are adopted. We live in a large suburban modern home in West Virginia with 14 bedrooms, 11.5 bathrooms, 4 kitchens, and 4 cars. All of my children attend St. Merienne's Academy. My husband is the CEO of a very large company. I work mostly from home as a psychological researcher (at my husband's contempt), which is an on and off job.

I have a large family, which is a bit hard to keep up with but all the easier for me to love. I have dutifully taken on the role of a housewife. My husband is a workaholic, and is seldom home. Sometimes the kids sulk around the house. There's an emptiness without him around, though we all cope because we know the more he works the more secure we'll be. We're all willing to live with that.

"Ah, Mama?" I feel a small hand tugging on my pant leg. I look down to see a round face surrounded by a cloud of curly brown hair; Nicolas, my oldest triplet. I pick him up and kiss his soft little cheek. He giggles and I cuddle him.  
"Ada?" He points to his father's picture on the living room table, wondering why he isn't around. I shake my head. "Gone. Daddy go bye-bye." Even though he can't talk yet, he still seems to understand, and startles a whine. I shush him and pat his back. "Daddy come back." I say to him. His frown stays where it is.

"Mom!" I turn around. I hear that word so much I respond to it automatically.  
"Hmm?" A red-headed teen comes around the corner. Daisuke.  
He kisses my cheek, and then picks up Nicolas. "Hi, Nicolas." The baby giggles as he spins him around.

"Where's Dad?" He asks in mid-spin.

"At work."

"Oh, yeah…" He frowns and sets Nicolas back in my arms. I put my hand on his shoulder. I saw his hopes wash away with that frown.

"So can I go to my friend's house?"

"Who's house?" I raise my eyebrows just as I hear a click at the front door.

"Dad!" Daisuke runs to the door, and I turn around. I already know who it is. He opens the door and sets his briefcase down on the floor and hugs all of the children as they rush to meet him. "Daddy!" "Dad!" "You're back!" They all scream. He scoops the girls up into kisses. He ruffles the boys' hair. I watch him, the model father and husband. Then he turns to me and smirks, and I warm inside. I swear he's perfect: Long, peach-red hair, pale skin, electric blue eyes, 6'1, and all man.

"Babe." He wraps his strong arms around my waist and kisses my lips. While the kids aren't looking, he sweeps his hands under my ass. I shiver. I know what this means. It means it's time to put the kids to bed. I herd everyone to their rooms and tuck everyone in, leaving kisses, hugs, giggles, and sweet dreams behind. I take special care to make sure the triplets are asleep. Alex, a bundle of energy, is the youngest; Rena, the middle triplet, who got her name appropriately for being the spitting female image of her father; and Nicolas, the oldest and the chubbiest. Just as I kiss Rena's forehead, I hear Reno's footsteps behind me. I have to hurry.

He takes my hand and leads me to our bedroom. The lights are dimmed, giving the black silk sheets and crème pillow set a romantic look. He lifts me up and lays me gently on my back. His lips again meet mine, and our tongues tangle in ecstasy. His hands roam everywhere, all over my body, making my temperature shoot through the roof. He removes my pants, blouse, and bra. His tongue trails down, down, down… I explode.

When he finally comes back up, he fills himself with me and I rake my fingers through his smooth hair, burying my face in his neck, taking in his scent. He tells me his loves me, and I tell him the same. Intoxicated, our bodies match each other fiercely, making up for the stress and absence of one another. This goes on for eternity, until we both fall into a deep sleep.

When I wake, the sun is just spreading its first rays over the Earth, spilling through our curtains. My eyes open to him staring over me. But his smile has gone crooked, and his eyes give a twinkle that I can't comprehend. His hands, once warm, are cold and digging his nails into my sides.

"Morning." His voice was deeper, more sinister. He squeezes harder and I look down to see blood.

"I said, _good morning_." He bared his teeth at me, grimacing.

"Ah-um… g-…good morning." I managed. He rakes his teeth against my neck and starts rubbing his hardness against me. I try to sit up but he pushes me back down, _hard_.

"Where the fuck do you think you're going?" He chuckles. I start to cry as he pushes himself into me, scratching and biting my skin.

"Ah, Reno, stop!"

"Reno? Wrong again."

I begged him to stop, tried to fight, but he did nothing but laugh and tear into me even more. I looked into his eyes and saw nothing, nothing but that twinkle.

No, this is not my husband.

_This is my worst nightmare._


End file.
